mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Mad Father Wiki A computer game similar to Witch's House, Ib, and Yumei Nikki. This is where you will find the Full Walkthrough for the game, how to get the different Endings (including the Bonus Ending), where to find items and what they are used for, and Character Bios. Release Date (USA): 2013 If anyone wants to help me expand this, then feel free to! I made this since no one already made one, and the game is getting popular fast so it might be good to post anything anyone knows as soon as we can! :) 'Walkthrough' Intro Go into the Nursery and take Snowball. Go into the Bedroom (left of the Nursery) and leave, then come back in to get the Archives Key. Go west across the Entrance Hall to the 2F West Passage. Go into the Archives and look through the shelves for the Code Memo. Make sure to read The Flame Egg. Use the note's hints to figure out the code for the safe in the Bedroom 7482, then open it for the Lamp and Mom's Perfume. In the Reception Room (accessed through left door in Entrance Hall), push the stool over to the top-left dresser and stand on it to get the Cutting Knife. Go to the Bathroom (left of the Reception Room) and get the Cafeteria Key. Open the taped box with the Cutting Knife to get the Empty Lighter. Go to the Kitchen (through center door in the Entrance Hall). Get the Oil on the counter. With the Lamp from the safe, go into the door under the Kitchen rug. Send Snowball into the hole in Outside Storehouse to get the Lighter Oil. Fill the Empty Lighter with it. Go into the door on the right of the Entrance Hall to reach the basement stairs. Burn the monster with the Lighter and Oil. = B1F = Get the Wood Bucket and the Eyeball Bottle in the Taxidermy Room. You need to check on Maria after the cutscene in the Laboratory twice for an item important to getting the true ending. Make sure to find out where to use it before the ending. Proceed to a dead end. Get the Ladder in the Open Room. Return to 2F and go all the way right to the Attic. Use the Ladder to get up, then push the movable pot off the edge to break it open and get the Mini Chainsaw. Backtrack to the Open Room and use the chainsaw to smash the barrels in the way. When you find the crying girl in the cell, make sure to (attempt to) show her the Eyeball Bottle. Go to the Reception Room on 1F. Check the painting and move it aside. In the Courtyard, use the Wood Bucket at the water and carry it to put out the fire in the Reception Room. Drop the Eyeball Bottle down the hole in the fireplace. Return to the cell and let the girl come out, then pull the lever inside the cell to open the door. After finding that the corridor loops, go left and talk to the woman to get her to follow you. Once she's gone, the corridor will no longer loop. = B2F = Go where the old man points: right through the wall. Chainsaw the wooden crate in the B2F Laboratory to get the Forceps. Go to the Toilet (bottom-right room from B2F Passage). Use the Forceps to get the Rusty Key out of the toilet and wash it in the bucket. Use it to open the door in B2F Passage. On your second visit to the Cafeteria, cut down the hunk of ham with the chainsaw. Fry the Raw Ham and give it to the boy to get a Napkin. In the Trick Room, make the two sides match by: 1) Flipping the painting on the right turnways. 2) Taking the spear from the soldier on the right and giving it to the armor. 3) Pushing the armor on the right left a space. 4) Taking half the flowers (AKA the Bouquet) from the left vase and putting them in the right. 5) Moving the king from the upper room into position, then decapitating him with the chainsaw. In the first diary room, simply push the baby toward the mother. In the second diary room, pick up the two animals, putting each in the dresser, and push the mother out the door. In the third diary room, pick up the Kitchen Knife from the counter, give it to the boy, and wipe the mother's face with the Napkin. In the fourth diary room, decapitate the girl with the chainsaw. = B3F = In the hallway of rats, grab the Door Key in the middle and retreat. (You can't force your way all the way through.) Go into the room on the right, smash the barrels, and push the shelf left to find a crack in the wall. Chainsaw it to get back Mom's Perfume. Apply it to get past the rats. In the Guest Rooms, reopen the fourth door from the left after it closes. Run away from the zombie into that room. Sleep on the bed to make it move. Bait the zombie into the fifth room and pull the pot back as you retreat. Lastly, run out and close the door to the fifth room (try to walk through and it'll do it automatically) to trap the zombie. Try to go through the door in B3F Hall, then take the Creepy Doll. Go back to B3F Passage to find a new path. = Tunnels = Pull the Scalpel out of Coron in the Incinerator Room and try to open the door. When you reach the zombie patrolling, go up the ladder when it's looking away. Pull the plank and push a sandbag on it to weigh it down. Chainsaw the chandelier when the zombie is underneath. Get the Hammer in the area with the mad dog. Go to the Cultivation Room and solve the tile puzzle to open the door. Use the Hammer to smash the cracked pot to get the Earplugs. Don't uproot the mandrake in the Cultivation Room, but do take it with you. In the Dead End, place it in the little niche in the rocks to kill (?) the dog and not you. Use the Scalpel on the dog to get the Incinerator Key. Go back to the Incinerator Room, open the door, and throw the Creepy Doll into the fires of Mt. Drevis. Return to the door it was guarding on B3F. = Endgame = Choosing to "Grant mom's wish" leads to a bad ending. Choosing to "Save father" leads to the potential true ending. If you haven't read Maria's backstory in her room, you're forced onto another bad ending. If you have, you get the option to help her. Check on her after she's attacked, get the Bandage from the shelves, and use it on her. Collecting all 21 gems gets you an extra scene after the true ending, after which the Gallery is unlocked. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse